Call Me Zoe
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Another of my alternate universe fics, I get pulled through to the world of Digimon Frontier where I meet Zoe, and the rest of the Digi-Destined from this season. But, we're going to need my help to defeat an old foe once again!


Digimon- Call Me Zoe  
  
Note 1: Don't get this confused with JRDW's "Call me Zoe" story. This one is totally different. It's another of my famed alternate universe fics. I'm just resting in my home, and then all of a sudden, a dimensional portal opens, pulling me into the world of Digimon Frontier, and either by coincidence or a screwup in the portal technology, I land in the child's bedroom of the Orimoto residence! (That last name sound familiar to you Zoe/Izumi fans?)  
  
Note 2: The chapter titles will be named after quotes from the chapter.  
  
Note 3: "..." means talking, '...' means me thinking, and *...* means Zoe is thinking.  
  
Episode 1: "Please, Call Me Zoe!"  
  
You thought I had enough trouble with getting pulled through dimensions twice, but if you think that, oh, you're so wrong! Today, I got pulled through dimensions AGAIN! I was just on my computer looking at more toy D-Tectors from Digimon Frontier, my favorite TV show, because my mom had gotten me one for my birthday, when it happened. I had just been looking at Zoe's D-Tector, when the computer shut off on its own. 'Weird.' All of a sudden, my PC screen started curving into- a dimensional portal! "Oh, man, not again! Either this is a dream, or these 950 mhZ Pentium II computers aren't handled to keep dimensional portals out of my room! Well, as long as it's there, I might as well jump in." 'I don't have any other choice, do I?' As I braced myself, I wondered where this portal would take me. I then jumped inside.  
  
(In the world of Digimon Frontier, in the 1st bedroom of the Orimoto residence.....)  
  
A 12-year-old girl had just gotten up and was getting dressed when her mother called, "Zoe! Breakfast is ready!" "I'll be right down, mom! I'm getting dressed!" she called back. After a minute, after putting on her signature purple cap, she headed downstairs to breakfast. That's when a dimensional portal opened in her room, and I was catapaulted from it onto the girl's bed. "Man, what a ride. Whoever invented these portals should at least make the ride more smooth. Those speed bumps nearly made me roadkill!" I looked around the area I had landed in. 'Strange. Why does this place look so....familiar?' I got off of the bed and kicked the door open. Downstairs in the dining room, the girl's mother said, "What was that?" "Oh, I don't know, probably the dog slamming into my door again," the girl replied. I quietly tiptoed down the stairs and into the living room. 'That voice....it sounds familiar, too. Just where the heck did I land?' I looked into the dining room from behind the adjoining wall, and saw.....her. 'That's that girl....from my show! But, it couldn't be......could it?' I just realized that I had, this time, been cast into the world of Digimon Frontier! 'Way weird.' The girl then looked in my direction, only to find that the person she heard had disappeared (namely me). *That's odd. I could have sworn I saw someone. Oh, well.* She turned back to her breakfast, which was finished soon. "Man, that was close," I whispered to myself. Then, I turned back to the spot I was in, only to have the girl accidentally crash into me. "Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" the girl asked me when I came around, which was relatively fast. "Yeah, I'm fine. Ms. Orimoto, I presume?" I asked her. She looked at me for a few seconds, then bent down to my current height and said, "Please, call me Zoe," and she helped me get up, smiling all the while.  
  
"So, how did you get here?" Zoe asked me. "Well, if you'll accompany me to your room, I can show you," I replied. When we got there, Zoe was surprised to see the still-open dimensional portal. "Let me do a check on that," Zoe said as she brought out her pink laptop and started typing furiously, doing a check on who opened the portal. Then, as she stopped, a picture appeared on her laptop. "Cherubimon! I should have known!" Zoe said, quite angry. "Him? I can't believe it!" I yelled. "You...you know him?" Zoe asked me. "I heard that you and your friends defeated him from some locals back in my world." "Hey, that reminds me," Zoe said, snapping her fingers. She went to her dresser drawer, dug through it, and pulled out a purple D-Tector. "Here, you can have this," she said, handing me the D-Tector. "Mom! I'm going for a walk, ok?" she called to her mom downstairs before pulling out her own D-Tector. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" she exclaimed, and a portal of data opened. "Come on, it's safe!" Zoe said to me. I was still looking at my D-Tector. "Thanks, Zoe," I said to her. "You're welcome," she replied as I neared the Digiport. "Hold on! This may be rough!" she said, holding out her hand. I took it, and we both crossed into the portal. When we exited, I figured that I should try my new D-Tector out. Then, as if on cue, a double ring appeared around the hand I held my D-Tector in. I swung it, and a stream of data surrounded me. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I shouted, and in a near-instant, I became- "Ha! Saturnmon!" Zoe looked at my newly transformed self, and said, "Wow! That's cool!" I looked at a bullseye I had just spotted, put my two hands in front of me, and yelled, "Saturn Blast of the 7 Stars!" Then, a star appeared in my hands, and from 7 points- the tips of the star and in the center- energy beams fired from said points, blasting the bullseye into bits. "Nice shot! Or, should I say, shots!" Zoe said, overjoyed that I had already mastered the art of Spirit Evolution. Unfortunately, I fainted when I reverted back from being Saturnmon. I was kinda new to this, you know. Zoe kept me from falling by catching my limp body. I weakly said, "Thanks again, Zoe," before my vision turned black.  
  
I woke up in a hospital-like place, with Zoe watching me all the while. I woke up to see Zoe looking at me from her seat near the window. "Oh, good, you're awake," she said as she hugged me tightly. "Zoe, can you take it easy? I don't feel so good," I said to her as I hugged her back. "Oh, sorry," Zoe said as she loosened her grip, but was still holding me. "Where are we?" I asked Zoe. "It's called a Digimon Center. You can think of it as the hospital of the Digital World." ".......Cool," I said as I laid my head on her shoulder. 'This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. I'll just have to stay with Zoe until I can find my way back to my own world.' *I'm starting to like this kid. Maybe we could be friends, and maybe.....maybe he could be a new Digi-Destined. I'll just talk it out with my friends when I see them again.*  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Nice, huh? It's pretty long, too! Next time (Chapter 2: "These Are My Friends."), Zoe introduces me to the rest of the Digi-Destined, and we show off our skills, getting ready to battle Cherubimon again. See ya then!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
